educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero's (LoA I)
'This Faction Has Renamed / Become A County' 'Initiation Letter' Welcome brother, Welcome to the Hero's. We have a couple of rules here brother. First: Do not kill any of your brothers, or innocent civilians. Second: You are bound to follow the same laws that the US constitution has established Third: If you break any of the laws you are expected to pay in either hard labor or blood price. Follow these rules and you are expected to be successful in the brotherhood. Welcome. This is a recovered note from a ceremonial picture within the Hero's Brotherhood. They were built on the back of Bud Simms, who founded the small settlement that they all live in now. The base is fortified with thick wooden walls, and scrap reinforcements on said walls, and pit fall traps, And consists of two civilian settlements nearby that supply and motivate the Hero's. The Hero's have a Blacksmith, can you believe that? They are forging metal to tools and weapons, and armor. No wonder why they don't go down when you shoot at them. They have also built up some Aquaponic tables and cages for rabbits and chickens. These people are more than self sufficient, they independent and strong as a faction. These are only a small amount of people in this faction but there are even class distinctions.The Hero's are the most veteran fighting force in Georgia, they spend 90% of their time fine tuning fighting skills and character traits. Unlike most hardened factions, the Hero's do not use Ex-military / FBI / CIA agents in their ranks, they train all of their units from hand picked civilians. 'Major Trade Opportunities' It's not a lie that the Hero's have some good stuff, not to mention what they like to trade. This is a list of what they trade the most and in what capacity. As well as what they primarily like to buy from outside sources. Selling * Honey (In Bulk) * High Quality Ethyl-Alcohol (Bio-Fuel) (In Bulk) * Cannabis (In Bulk) * High Quality Hand Crafted Weapons and Armor * Tons of Food Buying * Electronic Scrap (In Bulk) * Raw Materials (Mostly Bullet Components) * Metallic Scrap (In Bulk) * Engine Components (Mainly Pre-Collapse Mechanical Parts and full on Engines) (In Bulk) * Water ='Immortal'= The Immortal is a Elite Swordsmen, Marksman, or Steel Wraith who has shown great battle talent and skill on the field. These men and women are loaded with the rare Fractionized X-01 Mrk III power armor, or modified Loader Kit armor. Depending on the type of person, the armor is made some what to fit the person. Usually going to the heavier troops like Berserkers and Elites. Showing the best of their class and knowledge to hurt people, they are loaded with devastating close range weapons and powerful long range guns. ='Knight'= This is the person to fear in close range melee combat, they carry a powerful sword and shotgun combonation to solve conflicts up close. And they are clad in re-forged steel armor that has been polished to a shine. They are nearly immune to melee damage and civilian ammunition. In recent times the Hero's have been adding new classes to their regiments, and general refinement of troops has begun. First there is the Berserker, and then there is the Elites. Both are of equal class and height in achievement to behold. (800) '(Basic Knight Stats)' *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 2'' *''Luck 2'' *''Barter: 75'' *''Big Guns: 15'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 20'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 15'' *''Melee Weapons: 95'' *''Repair: 58'' *''Science: 23'' *''Small Guns: 87'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:80'' *''Unarmed: 23'' ='Berserker:'= A berserker is the heavy weight in skill, power, and brute strength. These men and women are the strongest the Hero's have to offer, and are said to be tanks in human skin on the battle field. Either wielding a Bear-Bone war-hammer, Or a LMG, then coated in a dense layer of thick steel armor seemingly impervious to low caliber military AP rounds. The last known ammunition type to penetrate this armor was a 9mm AP round. These people are insanely tough and resilient to a pounding. So their only default is that they are slow and clunky on the field of battle, although I reckon you would too with over 70 pounds of armor alone on your body. They are slow and require a long time to get to a place, but once there is your worse enemy on the field. (100 / 800 Knight) '(Berserker Stats)' *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 5'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 6'' *''Agility 1'' *''Luck 5'' *''Barter: 75'' *''Big Guns: 75'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 15'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 15'' *''Melee Weapons: 100'' *''Repair: 70'' *''Science: 23'' *''Small Guns: 30'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:80'' *''Unarmed: 70'' ='Elite Swordsmen:'= A swordsmen is one thing, a sword swinger. But an Elite is something else, these people are the Most deadly close ranged personnel in a sword fight. They are feared for a good reason, as you will loose your head before you unsheathe your weapon. Boasting medium armor, similar to a knight armor, with the only difference is they wear a short flag pole on their back, showing their insignia to all for show. They boast a straight blade, Handel balanced, katanna along with a delicately engraved custom shogun that fires a total of four 12G shotgun rounds at once. Albeit they are hand loaded each time, their shotgun is legendary, like their blade and skill. Their weakness is ranged attacks and high caliber weapons. (100 / 800 Knight) '(Elite Stats)' *''Strength 10'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 10'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 7'' *''Luck 7'' *''Barter: 90'' *''Big Guns: 9'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 50'' *''Melee Weapons: 100'' *''Repair: 20'' *''Science: 23'' *''Small Guns: 70'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:90'' *''Unarmed: 100'' ='Ranger:'= This is the ranged unit of the Hero's and with good reason. Either carrying a .308 sniper rifle, or a compound bow with a 5x scope on, they prefer to secure a large area at once. They are deadly accurate and powerful riflemen. They have light armor, usually consisting of leather, or small sections of cover with steel. Recently the class of rangers has been seeing a lot of new bodies, and two new classes to fall in to. First, is the Marksmen, some one who carry's around a medium ranged semi-auto scoped battle rifle. And the second is the Night-Hawk, a deadly long range sniper with a large gun. (1000) '(Basic Ranger Stats)' *''Strength 2'' *''Perception 10'' *''Endurance 5'' *''Charisma 5'' *''Intelligence 5'' *''Agility 5'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 35'' *''Big Guns: 40'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 60'' *''Melee Weapons: 9'' *''Repair: 70'' *''Science: 9'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:25'' *''Unarmed: 9'' ='Marksmen:'= These men carry around not just a rifle in to the line of duty, but have shown their ability to fight at long range, and short range effectively. Carrying a DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifle) that can be modified to fire a rare .44 or a more common 7.62 AP. A hand crafted pistol that fires common 10mm rounds. And a combat knife for the shortest of range fighting. They consist of light armor that is breathable, and still insulating, usually going with a hard leather flight jacket, or a light bullet proof vest. Their DMR uses a optimal zoom scope from 2x to 8x at most, and boasts a quick reload magazine for the .44 . And a 4x to 6x zoom with a extended mag of 7.62 ammo users. Usually wearing lightly armored steel around the chest, arms, and legs they prefer to stay light on their feet and agile to avoid gunfire. And for assault mission they are given red dot sights along with an optional laser pointer for ease of aiming. (350 / 1000) '(Marksmen Stats)' *''Strength 4'' *''Perception 10'' *''Endurance 5'' *''Charisma 5'' *''Intelligence 8'' *''Agility 7'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 35'' *''Big Guns: 50'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 70'' *''Melee Weapons: 9'' *''Repair: 70'' *''Science: 50'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 50'' *''Speech:25'' *''Unarmed: 20'' ='Night-Hawk:'= The Night-Hawk is the longest range sniper within the Hero troops, and is very rarely seen in person. They fire the largest caliber weapon in the entire county and with good reason. Lugging around a Barrett M99 these men fire the most rare and powerful Anti-Material firearms on the eastern seaboard, and with good reason. These men are only to protect Bud himself, and are only stationed in high watch towers with many eyes with them. Usually accompanied by two or three other snipers with lower caliber weapons they form a tight nit group that can handle nearly all ranges except up close and personal. Armored with a 20x scope at minimal and a laser guidance, they effetely can cover a very large radius with ease and comfort of knowing that they can penetrate the tree that the man is taking cover in, and the other five behind it. They don't wear armor and only carry the M99 for the best ability to deploy and cover as much ground with their rifle. (30 / 1000) '(Night-Hawk Stats)' *''Strength 6'' *''Perception 10'' *''Endurance 7'' *''Charisma 4'' *''Intelligence 10'' *''Agility 10'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 20'' *''Big Guns: 60'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 90'' *''Melee Weapons: 9'' *''Repair: 80'' *''Science: 100'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 7'' *''Speech:25'' *''Unarmed: 20'' ='Fumantarian:'= These are the hardest members of the faction, usually are the best versed in guerilla warfare, survival, hand to hand, and small guns combat styles. They use stealth and agility to their advantage and quickly apprehend and sometimes neutralize targets. They are only used in times of most need. Usually the military spy, or covert agent, they constantly supply Knights or Rangers ammo, weapons, food and water, when the rangers and knights are out on assignment. (400) '(Basic Fumantarian Stats)' *''Strength 3'' *''Perception 1'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 1'' *''Intelligence 7'' *''Agility 10'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 9'' *''Big Guns: 9'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 9'' *''Melee Weapons: 70'' *''Repair: 9'' *''Science: 9'' *''Small Guns: 70'' *''Sneak: 100'' *''Speech:50'' *''Unarmed: 100'' ='Steel Wraith:'= The Steel Wraith is the assassin class of the Fumantarian class in the military. Masters of infiltration, disguises, and murder, they are a politicians' / leaders' worse fear. Boasting hardened light leather combat armor, a tactical knife, and a silenced 10mm pistol, they are not to be underestimated at any cost. All of the best Guerilla fighters are here at this level usually toppling several bandit clans and gangs before even being considered a Steel Wraith. (100 / 400) '(Steel Wraith Stats)' *''Strength 5'' *''Perception 3'' *''Endurance 10'' *''Charisma 1'' *''Intelligence 10'' *''Agility 10'' *''Luck 10'' *''Barter: 9'' *''Big Guns: 9'' *''Energy Weapons: 9'' *''Explosives: 9'' *''Lock-pick: 9'' *''Medicine: 9'' *''Melee Weapons: 100'' *''Repair: 9'' *''Science: 9'' *''Small Guns: 100'' *''Sneak: 100'' *''Speech:60'' *''Unarmed: 100'' ='Initiate:'= Trainee's of the Hero's. These men and woman are ever growing and learning on their skills and ability of peace making, diplomacy, and character. They are to under go character fixes and improvement before they can even start training, as they need to think about how to improve the community, how to help, and how to think critically consistently. And when they are finally ready they start training on their physical ability, strength, range, and lethality. The first day of training is the only day of training they don't use a unloaded weapon, or a dull sword, in training. Standard training sessions last anywhere from eight months, to five years, depending on the person's ability, strength, and determination. Those who serve in the training session longer are usually training for a Higher rank above the standard fieldsmen, either a general or a servant of Bud himself. Upon exiting the training programs they are still required to meet strict and harsh living standards. These men and woman never really stop training even when they have succeeded. For this the Hero's are possibly the best fighters in the eastern seaboard. (1,700) ='Militia - Town Guard:'= Basic infantry recruited from those who are not up to par with Hero Training. So they enlisted as a peace keeper, Sword, Shield, and Pistol. These men don't even nearly go through what a true Hero goes through. But they are larger in number and more dispensable to the Hero's as such. They are not generally used outside community walls, and only serve as guard and quick and easy to train units for defense. They can be used as picket guards to defend the hold, but usually never see that much use. (2,300) ='Operations / Wars / Conflicts'= *'Operation Growth:' Work on establishing the Hero's economic and population at pre-collapse standards is underway. Work on power, water, and food supplies we intend to raise our living standards from scratch and forge a new economic power house. *'Operation Secure:' Work on establishing a full wall around McIntosh County has begun, and is nearly completed. We intend to fortify our holdings as a new faction. ='Relations'= * Neutrally Benefiting with the MTA * Knows of the Red Brotherhood, was cooperating with them prior to the Brotherhood Remnants' Operation "Night Terror" * Enemies to all raiders and bandits alike. * The Union of the Temple is only a myth to the Hero's * (Meta) Does not know of the Bostonians * Warm Relations with the Bentusti (Working on improving them) 'Claims Major City's' * Hero's Dwelling (Capitol and Stronghold) * Darian (Pre-Collapse City) * Bunswik (Pre-Collapse City) ='Owned Territory:'= *'McIntosh County.' *'Long County.' *'Glynn County.' *'Wayne County.' *'Brantley County.' *'Ware County.' *'Pierce County.' *'Charleton County.' *'Camden County.'